Farry Tails
by bucarcar
Summary: Tell me... What would you do if you found yourself in my position? Summoned to another place in another world in an uncertain timeline? And tell me what would you do if a little Polish brat was determined in to making you her 'Servant? What would you do in my spot? Not obey, I suppose.


Mondays.

The worst type of days in the week. The one in which you have to stand up early, thanks to the ever so useful alarm bell on your phone and the day in which all food tastes worse than the last.

You know that sour feeling in your mouth I'm describing, don't you. Oat meal isn't supposed to be eaten before 6 in the morning. Especially not on a stormy day as this one.

Brrr…

My socks are dripping wet, don't you ever worry about that. My shirt is good, do. I didn't forget to bring my umbrella this time at least, which I should take as a plus to this god awful day.

A burst of wind came, howling down the street, almost ripping the said umbrella out of my hand the moment I dared to mention it in my mind. I clashed my teeth together in annoyance, with a grumble or a curse or two coming out following quickly after as was the tradition.

Stupid weather.

Stupid school.

Stupid shit I put up with.

I struggled as I used my hands to straighten the umbrella to be folded in the way it was supposed to be (like a mushroom and not a bowl on a stick). And as I was doing that with my free hand, rain was mercilessly falling down on my scalp like a wet fist.

It was a heavy, heavy rain. On the tropical level, I would dare even say.

*THunDeR

_Sigh_… It doesn't matter. _School _should be close by at this point. Just need to take the left turn next to the bank and down the alley it goes.

I haven't seen one person for the last, _I don't know_, _15 _minutes? It was a kinda funny occurrence, I guess. Must be my funny day.

It was the first of April after all.

… It'd be a funny thing if someone just jumped out behind that trashcan all of a sudden and there was one of those prank videos or whatever.

Not that I'm saying that'd be fun, I mean… Uh, whatever. I'm just reading the trash can sticker if anyone asks.

Recycling is important… _Hm_?

Wait, what _language is this written in anyway_? I cant read a letter off it.

I wanted to get my head closer to the green storage for trash, but better not do anything as such. I'd probably look like an idiot if anyone just so happened to be passing by all of a sudden-

*_ Ree-ruu-ree-ruu (*Sirens)_

My back instantly straightened at the sound of an bypassing ambulance.

Wow, that was fast. Someone must be dying, with the speed those fuckers just passed me by down the street.

Yeah. Well, that isn't all that hard to think about happening with this freaking wind that's been tossing me around like nothing all day since I exited the house.

Poor bastard.

Whoever you may be, rest in pieces, man.

I took the right- Or not. I still have some good _1+5_ minutes till _pre_-class starts. Was what I said to myself in my head, as I noticed the ambulance's rolling lights slow down and stop in a fury just a bit down the main street. Just by the square, I suppose.

I could stop by and have a peek at the body. I don't think Miss. Teacher would mind if I bring her a picture or two of the thing.

… Might even make a good joke of it later.

*tHUnDer

The large crowd of people was gathering in a one big blob next to the tobacco stand. Just on top of one of the two tram rail lines where the commotion must have been having an epicenter.

The air felt so cold around me so I shivered in response. My shoulders both went around in a circular position, just to warm me up as much as possible.

Zagreb felt very ominous, this on this depressing day.

Hm.

I stopped in my soaking wet shoes as I reached the back of the crowd. I was tall enough for my age, so seeing over the people shouldn't have been the problem.

But it just so happens that some large set of the back portion people seemed to tower over me like literal giants standing over 2 meters at least. In comparison, I was 1,85 so even looking over their shoulders proved hard-to impossible.

Damn.

Just my luck.

I didn't want to raise my phone all the way up there and let the rain get it wet, or raise the umbrella and the phone in the same time _and_ let myself get soaked just for a single picture I want to take.

I grumbled and grumbled to my chin for a solid minute as was the usual. Not to mention that I totally forgot about the extra pre-hour, miss Teacher had reserved specially for me and a couple of my compatriots thanks to that one _abhorrent_ test from last month.

God, I hated that Sinus, Cosinus , Tangens and whatever else you needed a calculator for.

It made a straight mark on my overall score in school and made my parents an even bigger annoyance.

*THUnDer

My hand moved and pecked the large guy in front of me on his far away shoulder.

A strange shivering feeling buzzed through my body which was boldly reminding of the likes of a cold cube of ice being pressed against the back of your neck while you're inside your warm and cozy home, all out of nowhere by your stupid brother.

_Yes._ I knew that feeling all too damn well.

And, yes, _I hated it_. To phrase it simply.

He didn't even acknowledge me… What an ass. My face morphed in to a frown full of annoyance. Well, _more_ than usual at least, I suppose.

The pointer finger that I have chosen to poke him in his spine- _Huh_*

_Ripple_*

?

_*Ripple_

That felt weird, again "_Hm_?" my head tilted to the side, in confusion. What the _hell_ was this guy made out of? My finger felt as if I've poked my finger straight in to a giant standing piece of jell-o.

And yet, no reaction was confirmed what so ever. Making me stand in my position rather uncomfortably as the rain poured all over- _*past me?_

What?

This was getting kind of scary to be honest.

My eyes glided upwards.

Wasn't I supposed to be holding something in that arm? Then they went down to my still standing hand.

Rain fell freely through it like nothing even mattered, even past the actual hole that was formed with my open fist which was supposed to be holding on to something… Hm?

… Oh, right… Wasn't I holding an umbrella*

Or was I? … Uh…

…

What's my name again?

Legs moved on their own. Carrying me with them, like a some doll under rain and gray clouds.

I didn't know what to feel right now.

_Where was I_?

My body passed straight through that human being like a simple ripple of water.

But my living _legs_ didn't even begin to stop.

Was something happening? _This place felt familiar_.

Another ripple as I passed through a family of two. A small one in womans hands and a woman standing over it. _They were like water_.

This didn't feel right at all. Was what I thought as I passed through another set of holding hands like an opening tape to a new city hall.

…_Was rain always so soundless?_

***T**_H_u_**N**_D_**e**_**R**

Who was this*

Someone was sleeping on the floor in such rain? …_Strange indeed_.

Hm.

My head cocked to the side curiously. _Or so I belive_.

He looked familiar to me. And I did not know why that was as such.

The words simply left my tasteless lips…

"_What is your name__*****_"

**Then I blinked**.


End file.
